Paisley's Choices
by Embrysgirl444
Summary: What happens when Embry Call imprints on Paisley Cullen? Read to find out!:
1. Seventeen Years Earlier

Prologue

17 years earlier. Paisley was just born.

I looked at my mother. Her name was Hannah at least of what I heard. I think my father is Edward but I'm not quite sure. Then I saw a pale man hold me up. He smiled and then said "I'm your father." I took a mental picture of his face then smiled. I knew he could read my mind so I thought. _"Where's mom?" _He smiled and turned me towards her. She looked bad but I could understand that. Then in one instant I was in a pretty blonds arms and Dad and a brunette both bit momma at the same time. The brunette bit her wrist and neck and daddy bit the other side of her neck and her other wrist. He kept biting her but the brunette stopped. She took me from the blonds arms. The blond following close behind. They took me into a room and put me in a basin. Water splashed on me and soon I was clean. Blond put me in pink clothes and carried me downstairs. "Hello I'm Aunt Rosalie and that's Aunt Bella." She said pointing to herself and Aunt Bella. I mentally took their pictures.

When we got downstairs I saw a room filed with people. Some pale and some dark. They all crowded around me. "Sweetie this is Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and my husband Uncle Emmett." Aunt Rosalie said pointing to everyone and I took their mental pictures. But, she never said the dark boys names. So I pointed to them and put a confused look on my face. "Oh that's Jacob, Embry, and Seth." She said with boredom in her eyes and tone of voice. I mentally took their pictures but when I looked at Embry everything changed. He looked at me with huge eyes and a lopsided smile. Jacob and Seth laughed and nudged him and everyone turned. "Oh not again." Daddy said walking down the stairs. Everyone all of a sudden went upstairs and Embry walked towards me. I looked at him expectantly and reached for him. "Can I hold her?" He asked looking at Daddy. He gritted his teeth and nodding in one quick movement. I was all of a sudden in his really warm arms. He smiled at me and went to sit on the couch. All he did was rock me back and forth and smile at me until I fell asleep.

Embry P.O.V

I can't believe Jake. He's making me and Seth go to the Cullen's everyday this past week until the new little bloodsucker is born. He keeps saying maybe Seth or I will imprint on the new baby. Seth's all over it being the happy-go-lucky kind of guy but me not so much. Sure it would be nice to have an imprint but it has changed all of my friends. But what I mostly think about is what if the baby is a boy? Another thing is I have only met Hannah once before so I had no idea about her.

Two days later and it is May 26. Jacob got a call from Alice who knew who was imprinting on the new monster and said the baby would be here at 4:36 pm exactly. When that time came there was loud talking upstairs and Seth was being overly irritating. "Embry it's time I can't believe it!" Seth said smiling and staring up the stairs. "Hey Jake what if me or Seth don't imprint on the new leech?" I asked Jake. "Then you'll never be happy."He said holding Renesmee. I thought of his words "You'll never be happy." and it got to me. I wanted an imprint but I wasn't sure is I was ever gonna get one. Jake had Renesmee and Jaycee, Jared had Kim, Sam had Emily, Paul had Rachel, Quil had Claire, and Seth, me, Leah, Collin, and Brady had no one. Sure Leah probably would never get one but that's because she's Leah. But I was sure Seth, Brady, and Collin were gonna get imprints. So I just turned around and looked outside. At 4:38 two minutes after the baby was born I heard Blondie come down the stairs with the new threat. Rosalie told the baby everyone's name except ours. Great. But them she did say our names. Being the polite guy I was I turned to see the baby.

Everything changed. In that instant the new baby girl wasn't a monster, leech, or bloodsucker. She wasn't a threat to anyone but me. I looked at her green/brown eyes and short curly brown locks. She was the prettiest baby ever. Then it hurt me physically to be even the other side of the room far away from her. I put a smile on my face. I knew she was the one doing this to me. Then I realized, wait, she was my imprintment. I wanted to do everything humanly possible to make her happy. The pack didn't matter anymore, Jake and Seth laughing at me didn't matter. Only her. When everyone but Blondie and Edward went upstairs I walked towards her. She reached for me. She wanted me near too. So I asked Edward "Can I hold her?" Edward gritted his teeth and nodding quickly. So I grabbed her into my arms and headed for the couch. I felt physically better now that she was in my arms. I rocked her back and forth till she fell asleep. After she was out I just kept staring at her face. I couldn't wait till she got bigger and could talk. Then when she got even older and I told her about the wolves and the tribes legends. But for now I would just have to be the best big brother like figure she could ever have.

...Seventeen Years Later...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

It's early August, and Embry and I are sitting on a huge rock on First Beach in La Push. Our hands are in-twined and I am sitting on his lap, my head on his chest. "I love you." I murmured falling asleep. "I love you too." Embry said chuckling. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier by the second. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was laying on my couch. "It's about time you woke up." My mom, Hannah, said. "How long was I out?" I asked yawning. "About four hours." She said then went upstairs. "Hey, so Kiara you know Modie's sister well she texted me and she said she saw you and Embry on the beach." My younger sister Grace said. "Grace why are you saying this?" I asked standing up. "To make you embarrassed I guess." She said heading up the stairs. "Ok." I said then walked upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

At about two in the morning I heard something tapping on my window. So I threw back the curtains and there was Embry. Being half asleep I couldn't quite make it out that it was him so I screamed. "What's wrong?" My dad, Edward, asked coming into my room. Drew, Grace, and my mother followed him in. I looked back at the window to see Embry running away the disappear into the woods. "What was there?" My mother asked. "Nothing just an owl." I told them. "Kay." My mom and dad said together clearly knowing Embry was there from reading my mind. "Your such a girl." Drew said walking out the room. "You owe me five minutes of sleep Paisley." Grace said rolling he eyes. Mom followed Grace out. "You get some sleep Paypay." My dad said kissing the top of my head. After he left I looked out the window again then went back to bed.

The next day a Saturday, I was watching TV with Grace when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I yelled then went to the door. "Hey Paisley can I talk to you?" My cousin Quint asked. "Yea sure." I said then walked out the door closing it behind me. We walked down the pathway to the Main house when Quint asked me a question. "Hey uhm Paisley do you know what kind of flower Modie likes?" He asked. Modie Black being his girlfriend cause she imprinted on him when she was like one or two. "Uh I think I remember her saying she liked roses. Red to be exact." I told him. Then I heard Embry trot up. I looked at him then back at Quint. "Uhm why are you asking?" I asked. "Oh just want to get her flowers." He said. "OK I bet she'll love them. I wish I got flowers." I said. Then Embry pushed my back with his nose, he was still in wolf form. "Well maybe that guy Chaz Redding will get you some." Quint said looking at Embry. "Quint." I said through my teeth smiling. "Ok well got to go buy some flowers." He said then walked off. I turned around to see hurt in Embry's eyes. "So are you mad at me?" I asked. "He blinked then shook his head. I sighed relived then climbed up on his back and buried my head in his shoulder. Then he took off through the woods to La Push.

When we were in La Push I closed my eyes while Embry phased back into a human and put pants on. When he was decent I ran to him and threw my arms around him and kissed him. But he didn't kiss back so I stepped back. "What's wrong?" I asked, "am I really the bad to kiss?" I asked again feeling hurt. "Whose Chaz Redding?" He asked folding his arms in front of him. "A guy at school." I replied meekly. "Why would he be getting you flowers?" Embry asked again. "Because ever since sixth grade he has had a huge crush on me but believe me Embry I don't like him I love you." I replied back. "Well apparently Quint thinks you guys have a thing." He said. "Embry why are you being so protective I don't like him sure he's cute but you cutter in fact you not cute your hot." I said making hand gestures to prove my point. "Paisley I don't believe you." He said then I couldn't take it. I just looked at him opening and closing my mouth trying to get some words out. He didn't believe me. So I walked away. "Hey Paisley." Sam said as I walked past him. "Shut up Sam!" I yelled. "Ok then nice to see you too Paisley." He said then talked to Embry. On the way home I bumped into Seth in wolf form. I knew I could talk to him about anything since he was a good friend and my cousin Hailey was his imprint. "Can you phase back Seth I need to talk to you." I said. He nodded and I closed my eyes. "What do you need?" He asked. "Embry doesn't believe that a guy at school and I aren't dating." I said. "Well who is it?" He asked. "Chaz Redding." I said. "Ohhh welll uhmm Hailey talked about him and I see why he doesn't believe you." Seth said awkwardly. "Uh Seth." I whined. "Well he is like obsessed with you and I've seen him and if it was Hailey I wouldn't believe her." Seth said. "Well Seth thanks for no help I will see you later good bye." I said sarcastically. " Are you mad at me?" Seth called after me. "No why would I be." I asked. "No reason." He said. I would never be mad at Seth he's awesome. Then I walked towards home.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

When I got home I went strait upstairs. I stared out the window. Man I missed Embry. I can't believe he didn't believe me I mean I hate Chaz I hate him he's so arrogant. _Ding dong. _"I got it!" I heard Grace yell. I pressed my ear against my door. "Hey Grace uhm is Paisley here?" Embry asked. "Yea she's upstairs she's been pretty upset you know crying since she got home and yelling at anyone trying to talk to her. She uh kinda broke a picture of you and her by throwing it at the door." Grace told him. What the heck Grace don't tell him everything. "So is she mad at me?" Embry asked I knew that his voice was sad and pained. I knew Grace would tell him what I wanted her to tell him so with my head pounding I went back to bed and started crying again. "Wait is she crying?" I heard Embry say again only he was closer to my room. "Probably she has all day." Grace said. "Paisley can I come in?" I heard Embry say knocking softly on the door. To answer I threw the tissue box at the door. "Come on Paisley please." He said sadly. So I got out of bed unlocked the door and let him in, then I locked the door back and went to lay down in bed. He laid down next to me and I snuggled into his chest. "Paisley are you mad at me?" He asked me. To reply I snuggled into his chest more. "So your not?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Can you speak?" He asked again. I nodded no. "Why?" He asked. "My voice is really hoarse from screaming." I whispered then coughed. "What were you screaming?" He asked concerned. "Your name and I hate Chaz." I whispered again. Then I looked up at him. "I swear Chaz and I have nothing going on." I said in a whisper. "I believe you now. I was just being protective and the thought of that Chaz guy and you just made me mad and I just love you too much to let a guy take my place and Paisley I'm sorry." Embry told me. "Embry no one could ever replace you and I love you too just please don't think I could like anyone more than you." I said hoarsely. "Paisley?" He asked. "Yes." I asked my voice strained. "Can you please stop talking until your voice is back it's making my voice hurt knowing yours does." He told me. I nodded yes then kissed his cheek.

"Embry?" I asked. "Embry?" I asked louder. "Embry!" I shouted. "Embry?" I shouted louder. "Paisley I'm here I'm here." I heard Embry say. "Where?" I asked. "Uhm right next to you?" He asked confused. "Where I can't see you?" I asked. "Oh my gosh Paisley are you blind oh gosh please don't be blind." Embry said frantically. "I'm not blind." I said sarcastically. "Paisley open your eyes." Embry said. "I can't." I said getting upset. Then the bed felt really hot so I tried to get out of the bed but the covers were all around me and arms kept me in bed. "HELP!" I screamed. "HELP!" I screamed again. "Paisley calm down." "I'm hot!" I shouted. "I know you are." Embry said in a seductive voice. "NO I'M REALLY HOT THE BED'S HOT I NEED OUT!" I screamed. "Oh." Embry said and let me go. I stumbled out of bed and opened my eyes. "Whoa." I said spinning around and falling on the ground. "Ow." I said as the room span. "Are you ok?" Embry asked scared. "The room's spinning." I whined, "but the grounds nice and cold." I finished smiling. Embry got out of bed and came to sit next to me. "Why is the room spinning?" He asked very frantic. "I don't know?" I told him. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked. "Kiss me." I told him smirking. He laughed once then leaned forward. In one second we were kissing. It was a short and sweet kiss which made my world spin even more but I lived through. "Paisley come downstairs dinner's ready!" My mom called up to me. "Dang I guess you better go to Emily's for dinner." I told him. "I'll wait." He told me helping me stand up. "No it's fine I'll leave my window unlocked and you can come back once I'm asleep." I started, "now scoot I'm betting Collin, Brady, and Jared will be eating everything before you're halfway there." I said pushing him out the window. "One more kiss?" He asked. "That can wait now go." I commanded him. And me being an imprintee he had to do what I said. He huffed then jumped down of the window and ran into the woods.

Downstairs my dad was grumbling about Embry being here too much. I've learned to ignore it and get on with my life. As I sat down me being a gifted vampire hybrid I saw the future. I saw Embry getting down on one knee and proposing. "Wow." My parents both mind readers said. My dad though got up and went outside to chase after Embry. Great. My mom rolled her golden eyes and talked to someone on her phone. Grace and Drew just sat there awkwardly. "Ok guys what good happened today?" My mother asked. "Well you would not believe it but an awesome girl is dating me now." Drew said smiling. "Who?" My mother asked. "Uhm Quil's daughter." He replied. "How did it happen?" Grace asked. "I was down in La Push hanging with Collin and Brady when I saw a girl with almond blond hair and blue eyes walk by and wave at me. I smiled at her then told Collin and Brady I had to go. Blah blah blah. I went up to her and asked her to go get coffee then we talked and now we're dating." Drew said. "That's sudden." My mom said. "Wow." I said suddenly feeling a giant hole in my chest because Embry wasn't here. "Grace what about you?" Mom asked. "I broke up with Braxtyn." She said happily. "How is that good?" My mom asked. "Well I really didn't like him anymore he just wasn't my type like I thought he was." She said. "Aw well I'm glad." Drew said, "he was a perv." My mom laughed. Did I mention she was only 19 plus a vampire basically 36 but then again not. "Mom I'm not feeling good can I go to bed?" I asked. She stared at me. "Do you think I'm stupid no I know you'll probably just go hang with Embry." She said. "Mom." I begged. "Fine." She replied back. So I walked upstairs to find my dad in my room. "Where is Embry?" I asked. "He's at Emily and Sam's eating dinner." My dad told me. "Why are you in my room?" I asked. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw your vision." My father told me. "It's ok." I replied back. "Ok Embry's waiting outside for you he'll come in when I leave." Dad said smiling and walking out.

An hour later and Embry had just finished telling me about dinner at Emily and Sam's house. Apparently Jared's family had moved back. His wife, Sydnee, and four kids Macey, Ramsey, Colton, and Ivan. I don't know how he could have kept that a secret cause the wolves have telepathic communication. I guess he just told Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, and my Embry. But how they kept it a secret is beyond me. I mean Paul Lahote, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Seth Clearwater, and the now deceased Leah Clearwater didn't know. "Well how did he keep it a secret from the rest of them?" I asked Embry. "I don't know but apparently really good." He replied. " Wow I can't keep secrets very well from my parents." I started, " drink to that." I finished putting a fake beer bottle in the air. Embry laughed then said "Hey Paisley what about that promise before you left?" "What promise?" I asked generally confused. "To kiss me when I got back." He said. "Well promise kept." I said touching my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him pushing his lips on mine. I wound my fingers in his hair. I was feeling total bliss. After about twenty minutes of making out I stopped kissing him and fell back on my bed. "Your so lucky." I whined to him. "And why is that?" He asked. Because you have me and you walk around all buff with only pants on." I told him. He laughed. Which made me laugh cause I loved his laugh. Then I got up to turn on my iHome which turned my iPod on then the song _Every Time We Touch _came on the radio which was our song. I started singing and dancing. Embry just watched with longing and admiration. When the song was over I jumped into Embry's lap and kissed him. When we pulled apart I told him, "Embry I love you." "I love you too Paisley." He said then kissed me again.


End file.
